Anhelos compartidos
by Noalovegood
Summary: Movimiento PRO: ¡Por un mundo con más Fairy Tail! {Post especial de Navidad} La añoranza que la ausencia de Jellal provoca en Erza la llevará a afianzar lazos con su mejor amiga. Porque no hay nadie mejor que su antigua rival para recordarle el valor de la amistad.


**Disclaimer:** **Fairy Tail le pertenece a Hiro Mashima.** **Movimiento PRO: ¡Por un mundo con más Fairy Tail!** **Fic sorteo de la Ruleta Rusa del foro Cannon Island.**

 **N/A: Se sitúa después del especial de navidad. ¿He metido Jerza a la fuerza? Puede xDD Es mi primera vez en un sorteo y no sé si he fallado en algunos de los objetivos xD**

 **La amistad de Erza y Mira siempre me ha gustado ^^**

 **Dimensión: 1000-1500. Palabras: 1367**

 **Género: friendship.**

 **Palabra: alegría.**

 **Personajes: Erza Scarlet**

 **-Anhelos compartidos-**

La suavidad de sus labios rozaban con cautela las facciones de su rostro. Un par de mechones azules se hundieron entre su cuello y el aroma de su piel la rodeó por completo. « _Jellal_ », suspiró con un gemido.

Entonces, despertó.

Se sobresaltó al comprobar que en lugar de pijama, todavía llevaba el abrigo que Jellal le había prestado tras el bochorno de encontrársela desnuda merodeando por las calles. Apretó la prenda contra su cuerpo, como si al hacerlo recuperara la esencia de su auténtico dueño.

Lo extrañaba.

No verlo era como extirparle una parte de ella, como si perdiera la capacidad de empuñar sus espadas y jamás volviera a luchar.

Se enfadaba consigo misma.

En los últimos tiempos la distancia entre ambos se había acortado, dejando atrás las heridas, construyendo nuevos vínculos. Incluso él se atrevía a caminar por el mundo con el rostro al descubierto como símbolo de superación de su pasado. No tenía derecho a entristecerse por su lejanía cuando la fortuna se lo había devuelto. Pero, cuando se marchaba de nuevo, la desolación pesaba.

Estaba avergonzada.

Se suponía que aquellas navidades eran para disfrutar con sus amigos, mas cuando se encontró rodeada de parejas e influenciada por los efectos del alcohol, una furia emergió desde su interior descontrolándola. De _Titania_ evolucionó a _Tirana_ , transformando una inocente fiesta en un intento de _pseudo bacanal_.

Incluso en su soledad, cubrió su rostro avergonzada. Sus pobres compañeros de gremio se vieron obligados a ceder a sus extraños deseos. Se preguntó cómo reaccionarían al encontrarse con ella, y sin más demora, tragó saliva y como mujer valiente se vistió para dirigirse al gremio.

No sin antes depositar con dulzura el abrigo de Jellal sobre su cama recién hecha, con la esperanza de que el peliazul acudiera a su habitación a recuperar su prenda...

•••

Como de costumbre, el barullo típico de Fairy Tail se escuchaba desde el exterior del edificio, suscitándole una sonrisa fruto de la familiaridad del hogar. Nada más traspasar la puerta la querella cesó, y los protagonistas de la disputa enmudecieron con pavor al encontrarse con la pelirroja —especialmente el chico de hielo, causante de su desnudez de la noche anterior—.

Erza sonrió para sus adentros, en el fondo estaba agradecida al azabache porque su _castigo_ la llevó hasta Jellal. Gray desvió la mirada con disimulo y fingió que ignoraba a Juvia mientras ésta le ofrecía su comida especial. Natsu molestaba a Lucy como de costumbre y Gajeel improvisaba canciones ante los ojos ilusionados de su _enana_. En un rincón de la sala vislumbró a Elfman y Ever en su habitual linea de pésimos actores, sentados espalda contra espalda, conversando entre ellos con disimulo, mientras la castaña comía y el albino sostenía un libro —del revés— fingiendo interés en la lectura.

Quizá fuera la resaca, la nostalgia hacia cierto peliazul o la ausencia de alimento lo que encendió la llama de los celos. Respondió a un saludo con un gruñido y —enfurruñada— se sentó en una mesa desocupada con la intención de calmar sus nervios en soledad. Aunque sabía que lo que realmente apaciguaría su desazón era la sonrisa de Jellal...

De pronto, un pedazo de pastel de fresa se presentó ante ella. El olor la atrapó, su tripa cantó y las pupilas se le dilataron de alegría. La portadora del pastel era un pequeño demonio con cara de ángel, pero un demonio que la conocía como si fuera sangre de su sangre. Erza alzó la cabeza y le agradeció con una sonrisa. Mira interpretó su gesto como una invitación y se sentó enfrente.

—La fiesta de anoche fue todo un hito. No hay nadie que no la comente en el gremio. —soltó una risotada.— ¡A estas alturas nadie deseará celebrar nada con _Tirana Scarlet_!

Erza hizo un mohín « _¡lo sabía!_ ». Mira no dejaba de reír y por un momento la pelirroja revivió aquellos momentos del pasado donde ambas permanecían eternamente enfrentadas. Y se sintió tentada. Con ojos inquisidores cuestionó a su amiga.

—Es muy divertido meterse con alguien que no se encontraba en su mejor estado. Pero me pregunto cómo sería la _dulce_ Mirajane ebria. Seguro que no podrías esconder ese demonio que guardas dentro y ganarías peor fama que yo. —la albina la escrutó con un brillo en la mirada.

—¿Intentas tentarme para que hagamos una competición en la categoría de Cana? —Mira apoyó su mentón entre sus manos y se acercó a Erza para hablarle en un susurro que sólo ella pudiera escuchar.— Sabes perfectamente que si me lo tomo en serio sería capaz de ganarte en cualquier cosa. —sus azules ojos chispearon ante la emoción— ¿Recuerdas cuando nevó tanto como anoche y te gané en la pelea de bolas de nieve?

—¿Y tú recuerdas cuándo te gané en la competición de natación? —reprochó Erza indignada.

—¡Luego siempre empatábamos! Quizás algún día tengamos que equilibrarlo... —de pronto, la albina recuperó su simpático semblante— Pero ahora, come. He venido a hacerte compañía, no a pelear.

Erza titubeó desconfiada, demasiado bien conocía los trucos de aquella entrañable _diablilla_. Finalmente, introdujo el pastel en la boca y disfrutó de su sabor como una niña pequeña. Mirajane dibujó su típica sonrisa complacida y ambas charlaron rememorando viejas vivencias del pasado. Por un instante, la albina desvió la atención hacia un punto de la sala y Erza, curiosa, oteó con disimulo para descubrir qué despertaba el interés de su amiga. Entonces, comprendió que habían muchas más cosas que la unían con la mayor de los Strauss cuando observó en su mirada un atisbo de anhelo. Algo que Erza conocía demasiado bien.

Mirajane se ruborizó con sutileza al cerciorarse de que su bien guardado secreto era descubierto por su amiga. Porque la albina no era tonta, sabía que Erza añoraba la compañía de Jellal y comprendía lo que experimentaba la pelirroja cuando se hallaba rodeada de parejas enamoradas mientras el agujero de su soledad se agrandaba. Entendía el deseo de ser correspondida al mismo nivel y compartir un mismo corazón con la persona amada. Y también conocía la sensación de egoísmo por ambicionar un calor distinto al amistoso, más, cuando vivían rodeadas de personas a las que llamar familia. Igual que percibía la respuesta en los ojos de aquellos hombres que no podían corresponderles en el presente. Unos ojos que gritaban en silencio «n _o hasta que no sea digno para ti_ ».

Por todas esas razones, dedicó parte de la mañana para prepararle su dulce preferido. Era su manera de decirle que no estaba sola. Ni en esa batalla, ni en ninguna. Siempre fue su _rival_ más fiel, pero ante todo, era su amiga.

Erza trató de romper el silencio que las invadió, mostrarle apoyo incondicional. Primero como amiga, después como fémina perteneciente al _club de mujeres que aman en silencio rodeadas siempre de cariñosas —y odiosas— parejas_. Pero la burbuja de intimidad que se había creado entre ellas se fracturó cuando un pelirrosa salió volando y derrumbó la mesa.

El pastel se esparció por todo el pelo de la pelirroja y cuando fue a apoyarse para levantarse del suelo, su mano viscosa y cubierta de nata se aposentó en la cara de Mirajane. Cuando fue a disculparse, la guitarra de Gajeel se estampó contra su cara y se hizo pedazos. El azabache explicó su intención de atacar a _Salamander_ , pero ninguna excusa apaciguó la ira de Titania. Ni la de Elfman, que antes de que pudieran reaccionar ya estaba inmiscuido en la trifulca para defender la _hombría_ herida de su hermana.

Poco a poco, se fueron añadiendo integrantes hasta participar todo el gremio y, sin saber cómo, continuaron en el exterior a partir de una guerra de bolas de nieve que los dividió en dos bandos, donde incluso el maestro participó alternando su presencia en los grupos. Como en los viejos tiempos, Erza y Mira capitanearon cada uno de los equipos y de nuevo empataron. Y nunca no ganar una batalla había llenado tanto de alegría a la pelirroja.

Oculto en la distancia, un peliazul contemplaba la escena. Contento, por apreciar la alegría en su aniñado rostro. Feliz, de saber que su pelirroja siempre tendría amigos que cuidaran de ella.


End file.
